


Snow Big Deal

by nerderek



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snowed In, Snowstorms, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerderek/pseuds/nerderek
Summary: Derek and Stiles get snowed in.





	Snow Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> [gheorghesjohnny](https://gheorghesjohnny.tumblr.com) on tumblr: a fic where Derek and Stiles live in a village in the mountains maybe?
> 
> this for whatever reason said winter time to me so i know its probably not exactly what you wanted but here's some soft snowed in sterek

The storm hits late in the season, the last breaths of winter washing over the mountain in frigid gasps. The snow drifts down heavily and clings to the houses and trees like it needs warmth too. Stiles looks out the window and sighs.

“Der, I don’t think it’s going to let up any time soon.” He turns back to the couch, where Derek sits, his glasses slipping down his nose towards the book he has folded open in one hand. He glances up briefly before marking his page and putting the book on the coffee table. He pats the seat beside him and throws an arm over the back of the couch.

“I’m sure it won’t get too bad, snow storms never stick for long this time of the year.” He says as Stiles sits against his side.

Of course he’s wrong. 

The temperature stays low, as the snow settles thickly over the little village they live in on the mountain. They are prepared for harsh winters, they have a generator and enough food if they get snowed in for a while. That doesn’t stop Stiles from worrying.

“Stiles, stop pacing, it’ll be alright,” Derek says the next morning, “we’ll be okay if it gets worse.”

And of course it gets worse.

The roads stop getting cleared this far up the mountain and their little village is left to fend for itself, schools get closed until further notice, Stiles has to call in to work and explain that there's no way he can get there with the weather so bad. Nobody in town is going out.

Derek makes him tea and puts his favorite socks in the dryer to warm them before curling them over Stiles’ feet.

“Don’t you dare say anything about the weather,” Stiles warns with a deep set frown. Derek gives him a sheepish look before he retreats to the hall cupboard. When he comes back he has a blanket in his arms. Stiles reaches for him but his frown is still firm so Derek kisses him gently to smooth it away.

“I won’t say anything.” Then he dumps the blanket on Stiles, who doesn't even squeak, just burrows in before he pulls Derek down into the cocoon with him.

When he settles, Stiles wrapped around him and the blanket around them both, he opens his mouth to speak. Stiles warns him with a sharp look. Derek rolls his eyes.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” He says, “Just that your elbow is digging into my side.” Stiles digs it in further and Derek laughs before he rolls over on top of him. His eyebrows do a tiny little jig on his face that Stiles knows means he thinks he’s funnier than he is.

“No!” Stiles gasps, already knowing what Derek is planning by the glint in his eye. “Don’t even think about it, dude, I will leave this house and I won’t come back until the storm is over.” He says, his shoulders tense and his tone indignant but his whole being laced with amusement. Derek smirks before he dances his fingers over Stiles’ ribcage. He flails, hands flying out as his breath leaves him in stuttered laughs and wheezes.

“Derek!” He screams, “Stop it!” Derek keeps it up for a few moments, watching Stiles flush before his hands stop and they’re left staring at each other as they share panting breaths. Stiles wiggles under him, gets an arm out to comb his hand through Derek’s hair. Derek leans down, kisses Stiles’ parted lips and lays a hand lightly on his pink cheek.

“I love you, you giant dork.” Stiles tells him, fondness layered in his tone. Derek hums as he slides farther down the couch to rest his head on Stiles stomach. When he scents the air he smells happiness and contentment curled into the cold, but no anxiety, no worry. He smiles and entwines his hand with one of Stiles’. Uses his other to trace gentle patterns on the soft skin of Stiles’ hip.

“I love you too.” He says, heart beat as steady as the snow fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a tumblr prompt and I’ll write you a short fic! :)


End file.
